Senseless
by The Supernova Scene
Summary: He never understood why she started talking to him again, and she never understood why he came back. The night he planned on figuring it out though, things went down south. Fast. Hetalia High School AU with an oc insert&character death.


_"You were just something new-something she'd never been able to toy with before," hazel eyes glinted with annoyance, "You never meant anything to her, she was just playing with your emotions." The brunet spat with a glare._

_ "Why should I believe you? I couldn't believe the things she said about you, but she was right," forest green eyes narrowed at the brunet, "It's not my fault she's dead-"_

_ "Oh, but isn't it, Arthur? If you'd just ignored us like everyone else she'd still be here. If she hadn't thought you were in danger, she wouldn't have gone." The brunet sneered._

_"I didn't lie and tell her I was in danger, Gray. I didn't pull the trigger. That was all you." Arthur growled, emerald eyes blazing with anger._

_ "How did you-" Gray started, hazel eyes widening as he took a few steps back._

_"How did I know? I didn't, you just told me," Arthur stated simply, "You know the cops are going to be after you soon, you should enjoy your freedom while you have it." He turned on his heel and stalked back to his car, fists clenched tightly._

The past three months had been a blur, Arthur couldn't remember much besides meeting her in their backyards in the middle of the night. It was like the only memories of the time that had passed were of her.

The way her eyes glittered in the moonlight. The way she giggled when he tripped over his words. Her slight smirks and smiles accompanied by the sarcastic remarks she made. Their stupid conversations at one in the morning-gone. It was all gone.

Both of them knew it would never work out, that they would never have the chance to be more than friends. He was one of the guys everyone knew and talked to, one of the guys your parents would approve of the second they saw him. She was part of a group of outcasts, the people everyone ignored. The people your parents tell you to avoid at all cost-and if you didn't, there would be consequences. To everyone in school, they were no-good trouble makers

They'd know each other since they were kids, having lived behind each other for years. High school was when they drifted apart; Arthur got into sports with his brother, Alfred, and barely had any time for anything else. She tried to keep in contact with him, but after going two months straight with having plans canceled, she stopped trying. She had to watch him go as she sank into a depression that welcomed her with open arms.

They hadn't spoken for two years until three months before her death. They'd been brought together again by her close friend, Jake, who wouldn't shut up about Arthur and his friends.

_"He's been raving about you guys a lot lately. Says you save him from getting' 'a thrashing' as he put it." She'd said during the first meeting in their backyard, the coldness in her voice mirroring the winter night's air."_

_Arthur nodded absent mindedly, watching the moonlight dance with the irritation in her eyes._

_She scowled, "Listen, if you really want to keep him safe, leave him alone. Nothing good will ever come from any of us, so just stay away." She said as she turned away._

_"And if I don't?" he asked hesitantly, fighting the urge to reach out and grab her arm._

_She turned her head to look over her shoulder, a dangerous grin playing on her lips, "Things are gonna' get complicated, and no one's gonna' be safe." She walked over to the fence, jumped it with ease, and disappeared into the night._

Arthur knew he could've stopped all of this from happening; he could've taken her advice and stopped talking to her and Jake. He could've stopped sneaking out at night to meet with her. He could've kept her from leaving when she came to talk to him the evening of her death.

_"I like you," she said as Arthur sat down beside her on his porch steps, "A…uh…A lot…"_

_Arthur's eyes widened, a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. He braved a look at her, finding her face scarlet and her eyes cast toward the ground._

_"Of course I understand completely if you don't feel the same," she went on, her eyes becoming glossy in appearance as time went on and he didn't respond._

_"I shouldn't have said anything-I'll see you later." She mumbled as she stood._

_Something in his brain finally clicked and he sprang up, grabbing her arm and spinning her around before pulling her into a hug._

_"It'd never work," he murmured into her hair, "No matter how much we'd want it to, it'd never work."_

_"I know," she breathed, burying her face in his shoulder, "I just needed to get that off of my chest."_

_They stood there until the sun finished setting; she finally pulled back and slipped out of his arms._

_"I gotta' go, my mom's gonna' kill me if I get home any later than this," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes, "See ya' later?"She asked hopefully, giving him one of the small smiles he adored._

_Arthur grinned back at her, "Definately."_

Later came and went, and she was nowhere to be found.

_Arthur's phone buzzed angrily on his bed, he picked it up and was met with a panicked sounding Jake._

_"Is she with you?" was his immediate question._

_"What-no why?" Arthur responded; worry flooding into his voice as he stood from his spot on the floor._

_Arthur heard a string of groaned 'Oh God, no's from the other end of the line._

_"Jake," he shouted into the speaker, "What's going on? Where is she?"_

_"I don't know, man! We got this call sayin' that someone had ya' so we called her and met up by the school. I-I don't know what happened but she started runnin' after someone-and then there was a gunshot so we ran," Jake said quickly, pants breaking his sentence here and there, "I can't find her anywhere-Arthur, what if she got shot?" he wailed._

_"Where are you?" Arthur asked as walked over the text books on his floor and grabbed his jacket._

_"Down by the creek," Jake responded in confusion, "Why?"_

_He receive no response other than a thump as Arthur let go of his phone and darted out of his house, running as fast as he could toward the creek by the school._

_Arthur stopped running when he'd reached the side of the creek and could see Jake slumped over on the ground, body shaking violently._

_"Jake," Arthur called, jogging over to him, "What-" he froze; unable to finish his sentence when he looked at what Jake had collapsed by._

_She was lying in a pool of blood which had also been smeared and streaked across her face to look like some sort of Indian war paint. A bullet hole was over her heart, still oozing slowly. Her expression was a mixture of pain and panic, eyes open wide, teeth clenched._

_"No." he whimpered, falling to his knees by Jake. Tears slipped down his face as he stared at her limp form._

_"Jake," he whispered hoarsely, "Who did this-who had the gun?"_

_Jake didn't look at him, "I don't know, I didn't see. She just told me to run so I did," he sobbed, "I didn't know she was gonna'-" he stopped talking, burying his face in his hands._

_The cops arrived not long after that, and after a few days of questioning, Jake and Arthur were allowed to go home. Not that it mattered very much to them whether they got to go home or not, she'd never be able to go home and see her family again-and that's all they could think about._

She never understood why he decided to begin talking to her again; he was just as busy as he was two years ago. He'd never left her mind at any moment of when they weren't speaking. She'd felt so broken when he left, so alone.

Until she found Jake, Gray, and the rest of their group she was a loner. With them she could be herself without the fear of being judged by them-of course that didn't stop the school from doing so for them.

She'd met Jake on the first day of junior year when she'd made a sarcastic comment to a teacher and got detention. He'd grinned at her when she walked in and pushed one of the seats by him toward her. She'd hesitated for a moment before sitting down. They'd passed notes the whole time, and he managed to get a giggle from her, the first one in a long time.

When she met Gray, the two had butted heads immediately. There was always something for them to argue about, no matter how stupid. They never could get along; there were times when they wouldn't even acknowledge each other's existence.

_"Where is he?" she shouted, eyes scanning the area around them._

_"Hey, um, maybe it's not the best time to yell." Jake said quietly._

_She froze, catching a glimpse of a glint of light and a man running away, "Jake," she looked over her shoulder at him and waited until she had his attention, "Run." She said before she sprang after the shadow man._

_She didn't look back at Jake; she just hoped he'd listened to her for once and had run in the other direction. She followed the shadow man into the small forest by the school, chasing him down to the creek, where he stopped._

_She stopped at the top of the small hill above the creek, watching as he turned around, revealing his face._

_"Where. Is. He?" she ground out, sending a harsh glare at him._

_He let out a harsh bark of laughter, "Who? We're the only ones here."_

_"You know who I mean. The guy you've been telling me to stay away from for the past month." She growled._

_He grinned, "Oh, and you will," he said, raising the gun that had been in the hand that had been hanging at his side, "Whether you want to or not."_

_She took a step back, looking around wildly, "Listen, Gray, just 'cause you don't like him doesn't mean I'm gonna' stop talking to him-"_

_"It should," he said as he took a step toward her, "You said yourself, talkin' to people like him'll get us nothing but trouble. Now look, trouble's here and telling you that you shoulda' listened."_

_"Put the gun down Gray." She said carefully._

_"Are you going to stop talking to him?" Gray asked, tilting his head to the side._

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't talk herself out of this and she knew it. This was as far as she was going to be able to get with reasoning with him._

_"Never." She said, eyes opening to glare at him._

_A twisted, wicked grin spread across Gray's face, "Well then, goodbye." He hissed, pulling the trigger._

_She fell, her body rolling down to rest beside the creek. As she watched Gray walk away, his shoulders shaking with laughter, she sent a prayer out to whatever deity was listening._

_"Look after my family; help them get through this without breaking down and coming apart at the seams. Look after Jake and the others, hopefully none of them will try to follow me to death. Make sure Arthur's gonna' be okay too, please. I know it's probably a lot to ask, but please, make sure they'll be okay in the future" she thought as her eyes slipped closed for the last time._

Arthur hadn't heard her prayer though; whatever god had heard her hadn't given him the message either. He was standing where he'd found Jake slumped over her body four months ago, questioning whether living without her would really be worth it. Everyone went on without her, like she'd never truly been there in the first place. It irritated him that a death could mean so little to people. They dwell on it for a week then they're over it. He didn't understand.

Arthur looked down at the faint bloodspot worn by the rain that had poured from the sky like tears during the week after she died, it was nearly gone but it would always be there. He sat down and looked up at the darkening sky above him, watching the stars begin to glitter along behind the crescent moon.

_"The night's a great time to be awake. It's always so quiet and peaceful, no disruptions. A great time for thinking," She'd said with a small smile, "Especially when you don't want people to ask what you're thinking about."_

He knew he'd never find anyone like her again, and she'd always live on with him, but it hurt so much to see pictures of her around his room and house of when they were younger and talked all the time. He regretted not paying more attention to her in the past two years and, if he could, he would go back and change it all.

His jumped slightly as a branch snapped behind him, his whirling mind slowed and he turned to look behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked scrambling to his feet, green eyes widening in terror as he pushed pieces of dirty blond hair out of his face.

"Gray-"

**_Bang._**


End file.
